


闹别扭正确解决方案

by kusuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuno/pseuds/kusuno
Summary: 妖尾/夏露R18
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	闹别扭正确解决方案

**Author's Note:**

> 妖尾/夏露  
> R18

这是最强小队日常接任务的一天，然后这一次与之前无数次相同的是——

他们四个非常习以为常地走丢了。

“所以说，为什么每次都要玩迷路这一套啊！”即使已经习惯了这个套路，但还是一点都不好玩啊喂，特别是在这种森林里面，露西抱着头完全不顾形象地望天。

前几天夏和格雷自作主张接了这个任务，先不说本来就无所谓的艾尔莎，弱势的她只能因为少数服从多数这样的理由跟着过来了。

露西，为了这丰厚的报酬忍吧，更何况夏也是同意把自己那一份钱给她的。

想到这里勤俭持家的露西露出了满意的笑容，短时间内忘记了自己目前苦难的处境。

“不对啊！”她拍了拍脸，“现在要先找到他们，冷静，冷静啊，露西！”

萨亚•哈克依作为本次妖精尾巴最强小队的临时成员——不对，拖油瓶，她在心里加上一个备注，此时内心的心情和露西如出一辙。

前几日妖精的尾巴公会接手了他们村庄派任的魔物讨伐工作，为了指引大家在山里的路线，她便被爷爷要求加入了他们，但是她很想说，自己一个没有强大魔法的人确定不是去拖累的吗？

可是那位火焰魔导士信誓旦旦地拍了拍自己的胸口说‘只要有他在就绝对没问题的’这种话，让小姑娘顿时心生安稳，不过这种强大男人对小女生的吸引力早在她看到他身边站了一位美丽的女魔导士开始就断然无存了，那种心思她瞬间就斩断了。

现在，她带着些许雀斑的脸上挂着忧愁，整个人都不好了，感觉是不是因为自己的缘故才害的这些强大的魔导士大人迷路。

虽然她不知道，迷路对他们来说已经是很平常的事情了。

刚刚出发的时候就已经接近傍晚，渐渐夜幕降临，她发现自己在伸手不见五指的森林里已经要迷失方向了，周围勉强可以透过月光看清一些植被，寂静无声的森林里只有隐约传来的树叶沙沙声，她不禁抱紧了自己的双臂，腰间的长剑随着她的走动撞击着她的腿。

“夏先生！露西小姐！格雷先生！艾尔莎小姐！”她扯开嗓子喊着大家的名字，但是除了空荡荡的回声并没有人回应她。

即使心里怕得要死，萨亚还是迈着步子向前挪动着，但又不敢迈大步子，生怕掉到深不见底的洞穴中，好不容易找到一棵巨大的树，萨亚忙跑过去坐到树下歇息，爷爷说过只要她乖乖待在大树下面，他就一定会找到她，萨亚抱紧了膝盖，瑟瑟发抖地看着周遭，平时的满腔热血也在这个环境下被耗尽。

忽然，远处似乎传来了脚步声，她条件反射地以为是夏先生，但是声音并不是她想象中的那般沉稳，反倒也是怯懦的，一下没一下地缓慢前行。

萨亚屏住呼吸，这里除了她们，还有别人！

难道还是说这是传说中那些让村民瑟瑟发抖的强大魔物吗，她不敢想，牙齿也不禁咬住了下唇，指甲将手掌捏得生疼。

既然这样，那自己就放手一搏吧，她将手探向腰间的长剑，缓缓挪动双腿，背靠着树干，支撑自己站起来，将剑举起，月光下的剑面闪耀着光芒，上面映照着她恐惧却异常坚定的脸。

近了，那个脚步声在一点点地向这棵树靠近，萨亚握紧剑柄。

就在某一刻，她马上转过身去拿剑指向对方，眼睛几乎不敢睁开，“别，别过来！”

“呜啊——！”

意料之外的不是那种粗犷的属于可怕的怪物的声音，仿佛还是一个女声，萨亚睁开左眼，仍是不敢挪开剑。

但这个声音似乎有些耳熟。

透过月光，她看到自己正拿着自己得意的武器指着一个人。

“那、那个……”  
“露、露西小姐？！”说着质问的话，可是声线却不禁带着颤抖。

“萨亚！”等等，怎么是拿剑指着她，虽然遇到的不是夏，但至少有个认识的人了，露西叹了口气，“终于找到一个了……”

“现在已经到晚上了，不如我们休息一下，明天再继续找吧。”  
“说的也是呢，真是麻烦啊。”眼前的少女说着，无奈地将手放在额头，手背朝向了萨亚，乘着月光，她看到了手背上的粉色图章。

这个纹章和夏先生手臂上的是一模一样的。

“说起来，露西小姐的纹章颜色真好看啊。”和夏先生的头发颜色是一样的呢，她在心里说道。

“诶？我也是这么觉得的。”露西将手背朝向自己，“不过夏这个家伙有时候还会自恋地说觉得这个纹章就是代表他啊什么的，真是让人火大啊。”

其实一开始自己选粉色只是因为少女个人喜好而已，但是后来发现误打误撞反倒还有种宿命的感觉，其实她也不讨厌这样。

摸了摸手背，露西若有所思。

突然树丛旁似乎窜出了什么，反应敏捷的露西一把扑倒了萨亚，“小心！”

“发、发生什么了？！”两个人一齐看向发生骚动的地方，黑夜里隐约只能看到泛着绿光的一对物体，忽然间明白是什么的两个人心里不禁慌了起来。

这也太倒霉了吧，迷路了竟然还能遇到凶猛的丛林野兽。露西内心吐槽着。

“开启吧，狮子座之门，洛基！”她熟练地从腰间的包中掏出钥匙指向半空中，不一会儿身材高挑穿着正装的男人出现在两人身前，这一场景着实把萨亚吓了一跳。

“这是我的魔法，可以召唤出星灵，不多说了，现在我们先解决眼前的家伙吧。”露西简单解释了一下，“这个的话，交给洛基就没问……唔啊！”

说话间，露西终于知道什么叫不能早早立flag，不远处的洛基还在对付着那只难缠的野兽，紧接着黑暗中似乎被绿色点亮了一般，露西意识到了事情的严重性，但是和夏他们一起做任务的时候比这个更艰难的不是没有遇到过。

“拜托你了，芭露歌！”毫不费力地召唤出第二个星灵，站在在芭露歌和洛基背对着形成的一小片空间中的露西甩出鞭子，“一起战斗吧，萨亚。”

这种时候，数量多的话，为了召唤出多的星灵，她决定不启用魔法消耗大的星灵服模式。

“诶？好、好的！”听到对方这么坚定的声音，萨亚握紧剑柄，她在努力，那么自己也绝对不能输。

四个人背对着围成四方形，四周的野兽在聚集，青绿色的双眸下尖锐的獠牙清晰可见，咬紧牙关挥着剑试图赶走他们，却被一口咬住剑身。

“！！”

“萨亚！”听到萨亚的惊呼声，露西一甩鞭将眼前这头野兽打出好几米远，趁着对方一时不能从地上起来的时候连忙向身后将鞭子甩出，一把缠住那把剑使劲将它从野兽嘴里拉出。

“谢谢你！”

“公主，小心！”手上戴着铁链的处女座星灵一个潜入地下将露西身后试图偷袭的野兽给制服。  
“谢谢，芭露歌。”

“我觉得这些家伙估计就是引起村庄骚动的原因了，”萨亚举着剑扫视周围越来越多的野兽，“虽然说一只攻击力并不足为惧，但是如果数量过多，是个很大的麻烦。”

难怪之前村民们都无法对抗这些发狂的野兽，现在虽然有身为魔导士的露西小姐和自己在，估计局势也不会倒向她们这边。

但是不管怎么样，两个女生默契地对视了一眼，不再多说就明白了对方在想什么，均是决定放手一搏。

萨亚恢复气势，一剑将飞扑过来的野兽砍倒在地，气喘吁吁的同时内心自然是充满成就感的，“这样下去，根本就是没完没了了。”

野兽在增加，她们几个的体力在飞快消耗，更不用说同时还在使用魔法的露西了。

“怎么会有这么多啊！”趁着洛基放出狮子光辉让那些怪物暂时被击倒得以休息片刻的露西说道，“既然这样的话……”

她咬咬牙，又拿出一把钥匙，与之前不同的是露西早就已经可以三开门，可是持有两个星灵战斗了这么久，第三个门估计维持不了多久，现在只能寄希望于这道门的星灵可以速战速决了。

“公主，注意你的体力。”芭露歌提醒着。

她点点头，“开启吧，白羊座之门，阿莉耶丝。”

身着白色毛绒衣裙的女人凭空出现，伴随着‘对不起’的声音周围瞬间爆发出白色的羊绒，将野兽淹没。

“速战速决，阿莉耶丝。”洛基提醒着，第三道门对露西来说魔法消耗很大，更何况她现在还在战斗，他们不能让公主受伤。

这就是魔法吗，一旁看着露西之前连续召唤出两个的萨亚就已经很神奇了，现在竟然又出来一个。

即使她们的人手在增加，但是那些怪物本来就不是吃素的，随着其中几只向着天空发出的几声嚎叫，周围的野兽再一次增加。

这一次露西是真的有点没底了，本来还以为之前那几只完全可以凭借魔力差距一点点击倒，然而现在它们是打算用数量取胜。

眼看着阿莉耶丝和洛基都被周围的魔物缠住，露西依旧不愿意选择放弃，在她心里，不管局势对自己来说有多不利，她都不会轻易投降。

用力甩着鞭子打在一旁的地面，扬起一阵尘土，从前她总觉得自己很弱小，加入最强小队的时候也在担心自己这样会不会拖累大家，但是渐渐地她发现了自己的价值，这个世界上也有露西可以做到的事情，而她并不想永远站在大家身后。

“露西飞踢！”许久不用这个必杀技，露西显得有点略微生疏，但马上就找到了感觉，随着自己这几年魔法的提升，这个招数的威力自然也是增强了不少，踢飞几只野兽还是不成问题的。

“好厉害，这是自己研制的绝招吗？”一旁的萨亚惊叹，刚对付完几只魔兽气喘吁吁。

“其实只是很普通的踢脚而已，你这么一说我总感觉加上露西这两个字真是莫名羞耻。”

脑子里回闪过夏使用绝招的场面，如果这家伙不是说‘火龙的铁拳’而是‘夏的铁拳’，估计她当场就会笑场吧。

“露西小姐，这样一定可以……小心！”萨亚语气陡然回转，使得露西瞬间也没反应过来，她扭头一看，金色的马尾随之摆动，只见一道浑浊的光束向她们俩射来。

没仔细多想，露西身子向旁边一倒，同时拉过萨亚，身体即使倒在森林铺满树叶的地面上还是令她作痛，刚刚那道光束还是擦过了她的腿边，刺痛得她咬紧了牙关。

幸好没有整道射在自己身上，不然可能她估计要痛得昏过去。

露西试图在萨亚的搀扶下站起来，却腿一折又再次摔在地面。

“啊——这个应该是那群怪物的绝招，看起来魔力不高但是绝招还是很强。”露西脑袋快速转动着，之前那一道估计是好几只怪物合起来的绝招，不然不可能会有这么强的威力。

“公主！”  
“露西！”

“不要管我……”她对那两个星灵喊道，一手撕开本就不是很长的短裙下部，用布条绑住刚刚的伤口处，防止血液的继续流失，她半撑着身子站起来，看着为自己掩护的萨亚忽然心里有点过意不去。

她咬紧下唇，嘴里都隐约感觉到了血腥味，握紧手里的鞭子，她勉强站着，看着不远处匍匐着的魔物，有些还在不断接近中，露出尖锐的獠牙。

“夏……”救我。

她没有大喊，仅仅只是用正常的声音叫他的名字。

是不知道从什么时候开始形成的习惯，每次遇到危险，只要喊他的名字，不管在哪里，夏都会听到她的声音，然后来救她。

“露西小姐……”萨亚用剑防卫着，想告诉她即使夏先生的听力再怎么灵敏，她这样喊他的名字在这个偌大的森林里也肯定是听不到的。

露西将另一只没抓着鞭子的手握成拳，她的身体渐渐虚弱，刚刚召唤出的三个星灵的身体也开始变透明，这是要消失的征兆，因为主人的魔力正在变少。

星灵们知道现在的情况紧急，就算不久之后要因为魔力的缘故回到星灵界，还是拼命对付着不断涌过来的魔物。

“公主！”就在他们的身体化成全透明，使出的魔法绝招也已经无效的时候，他们周围不远处瞬间燃起了一阵火焰，将他们当做圆心一般包在中心。

以为是新的敌人出现的萨亚害怕得抖了起来，但是露西这火焰意味着什么，她见过无数次了，只有那个人才可以发出的这样强大的火焰。

“夏！”她惊呼，终于松了口气一般地跌坐在地上看着那个忽然挡在自己面前的高大身影，龙鳞状的围巾随风飘扬。

他听到自己的声音了，现在甚至不用去想其他的了，因为不管怎么样困难的战斗都会被解决掉了。

一旁的萨亚惊讶得不得了，她原本听他们说夏先生的听力十分灵敏至多只是比其他人好一点，但是现在看来似乎是已经到了一种可怕的境界。

三两下甩手放火烧掉那几只作乱的野兽，他整张脸都黑了下来，浑身散发出一种‘别惹我’的气息，几乎是以一种狂暴的模式攻击，这群野兽本来刚刚就已经和露西过招了许久，现在自然是招架不住，瞬间就被击倒在地，狼狈地聚在一团。

“太好了……”她松了一口气，抚着胸口惊魂未定，突然一道阴影笼罩了下来，露西下意识抬起头却见眼前的人朝她走过来，她面色愉悦地伸出手想让他把她一把拉起来。

但是掌心没有等到意料中的温热触感，露西眼前一黑感觉自己身体突然悬空，头昏眼花。直到感觉自己的胸似乎抵到了什么，她才知道自己现在是什么情况。

夏这个家伙竟然把她扛了起来，就和搬重物一样，不想扶好歹也可以公主抱啊，这算什么。

她伸出一只手去捂住不长的裙角，生怕春光外泄，然而这个人似乎已经考虑到了，一把抚上了她的屁股，却没有和以前一样坏心思地揉捏一把，反倒非常正人君子地只是帮她捂住，如果这个时候她还不知道他在想什么，那她就是真的被打傻了，估计是生气了。

任命地垂下头，她看着移动的地面，心里是有愧疚的，但是比起这个，她现在满脑子回荡的只有一个感觉。

因为这被扛着的姿势，夏走路的时候，她的胸撞在他的肩膀后部，是真的很痛啊！

“萨亚！”还没从露西被夏扛走的景象反应过来的萨亚呆站在那里，直到听到有人呼喊她对的名字，她才后知后觉地看向发声处。

是急匆匆赶过来的格雷先生和艾尔莎小姐。

“格雷先生，艾尔莎小姐！”萨亚跑上前去，一脸惊魂未定，刚刚那群魔物已经被夏先生一个人轻松解决掉了，即使是这样，她还是害怕会不会有新的怪物出现，但是看到他们俩也来了之后她瞬间放心了。

“夏呢？！露西和你一起吗？”

“夏先生把露西小姐……”本来想说扛走的萨亚忽然顿了一下，“救走了，刚刚已经回去了。”

“可恶，这家伙还是这么乱来，忽然一下子就疯了一样地跑开了。”格雷挠了挠头发，一脸厌烦，但其实他心里自然不是这么想的，既然露西被找到了，他和艾尔莎也松了口气。

“那就好，这样我们也回去吧。你肯定也吓坏了吧。”艾尔莎拍了拍萨亚的肩膀，觉得这原本是属于最强小队的任务竟然让她参与了进来，真是过意不去，“既然都没事就好了。”

【车预警】

昏暗的禁闭空间中唯一的光源便是窗边投射进的一抹月光，山中的夜晚与城市所不同的就是多了一分不一样的静谧。

现在这个情况看起来似乎和平常也没什么区别，除了这个比起玛格诺利亚舒适的公寓来说实在过于简陋的木屋子，以及眼前这个人难得释放的低气压。

“嘶——”因为伤口被稍微碰触而不禁吃痛的露西倒吸了一口气，本来想说‘轻点’也被自己吞咽入肚，变成现在这个样子其实也是怪自己，她内心愧疚地决定沉默不出声。

很少有的这样两人不出声对峙的情形如今竟然发生了，如果不是脚踝上感觉到绷带一点点缠绕在皮肤上，她几乎都要以为夏离开木屋了，可事实上这个人现在还是半蹲在床前面帮她处理伤口。

“呐，夏……”她出声打破僵局，试探性地去喊那个人，回应她的只是窗外风吹树叶的沙沙声，还有山间不时传来的狼嚎声，眼前的人并没有回应。

有些失望地垂下睫毛，坐在床上的露西放置在身体两侧的手抓紧了单薄的床单。

果然是生气了吧，其实这也是应该的，毕竟自己也经常因为同样的原因对他闹脾气，每一次如果夏把自己弄得遍体鳞伤她就会生气得惩罚他不能吃到她做的饭，这似乎是他们俩吵架最多的原因。

“我没事的，”她又说道，像是自我安慰一般，“我不是很好吗？”说着，还活动了一下手臂，学着他平常那样。

耳边听着她这么说着，脑海里却闪过之前危险的那一幕。持着鞭子的露西被一群野兽围攻，因为脚扭伤的缘故已经跌坐在地上无处可逃，可能对于全盛时期的她来说那些一定是不在话下的，但是在路途中已经非常筋疲力尽的露西连全力挥动鞭子都异常吃力，召唤出的星灵也在别处被其他野兽压制住。如果不是他及时赶到把那些家伙全都烧掉，后果可能会到一种不可收拾的地步。

“如果我那个时候没来的话，你会怎么样？”

不等她说完，他几乎是下一秒又接道。

“就算被那些野兽吃掉也无所谓吗？”

这是第一次露西从夏的语气里感到冷静与疏离，以前从来没有过这样，夏对自己一直是百依百顺，就算发生争执，也是一直顺着她，几乎是被她单方面压制。

“什么啊……”

为什么夏会忽然用这种方式说话，这样一点都不像平时的夏。

自己一开始也只是为了来找他，以为他生自己的气在路上发生什么事了，本来好不容易因为夏救了自己内心开心得不得了，现在就好像平白无故被泼了一盆冷水一样。

思及此，鼻子就酸涩得不行。

隐约感觉到空气中漂浮着咸湿的气息，夏敏锐地抬起头，良好的视力让他在黑夜里也可以看清东西。

她稍稍低着头，不断有冰凉的液体滴落下来，刚好尽数落在膝头的短裙布料上，晕染出一片与周围颜色不符的深色，只是这样无声地掉着眼泪都可以把他的内心搅成一团。

眼前的景象使得他刚刚好不容易树立的气势轰然倒塌。

明明最不想看到她哭了，然而这个时候罪魁祸首似乎是自己，但是只要是让她哭的人都不可原谅，包括他自己。

“别哭啊……”

这个人不觉得很莫名其妙吗？刚刚在训斥自己的是他，现在又让自己不要哭，在内心不禁翻了个白眼的露西，黑夜中可以被夏看得很清透的琥珀色瞳眸中似乎翻滚着波浪。

经过这么多年的相处，她早就已经深深地了解到夏这个人的弱点几乎没有，但偏偏对她的眼泪没有办法。

不过，他的表情一直没怎么变化，仿佛是她在无理取闹一样。

眼看着他这样，愣怔间，本来就聚在眼眶里的泪水又一股脑都涌了出来，自己都控制不住，这个时候，就有点尴尬了，似乎显得自己特别爱哭一样，露西连忙伸出手去抹，不料却忽然被人抓住了手腕。

明显刚刚这个举动落在他的眼里就好像是她急得想掩饰自己的眼泪一般，这时候，夏忽然起身向她压了过去，额头贴上了她的，露西感觉他呼出的热气都拂在了她脸上，双手撑在了身子两旁的床上。

望着自己看过无数次的那张脸，她还是和以前一样瞬间忘了思考，几乎下意识道：“干、干什么……”脸上还挂着泪水，眼睛也红彤彤的，这些夏在黑夜里都能看得异常清晰。

他似乎弯起嘴角笑了，俯身吻了上去，露西顿时就不知道怎么办了，原本放在膝盖上的手下意识地去推拒他，撑在对方的胸膛上，却被手掌心的温度烫得一抖，这家伙的体内是在烧火吗。

鼻尖呼吸间都是对方的味道，两个人的气息急促交缠在了一起，根本分不清谁是谁，夏本来就因为自己魔法的缘故体温比常人高出许多，现在更是烫得就像露西冬天放在家里取暖用的魔水晶。

露西的内心：他到底是要干什么啊！

男人的身躯比起她的自然是要沉重许多，更何况他又比自己高这么多，轻而易举地就无视了自己的推拒反将她压在了身下，不等她说些什么就被他一瞬间夺走了话语权。

不是没有吻过，不管是蜻蜓点水式的轻吻还是夺人心魂的深吻都有过，每一次他都是主导，但这样的吻，她总是可以深深地感觉到了被这个人强力占有的感觉。

露西身体难得有些僵硬，星星点点的吻不断落在眼睛和唇上，明明不是第一次却让她有些紧张得大口喘气，丰满的胸脯因此上下起伏，不时碰上他的，果然听到夏倒吸了口气。

真的不是故意的啊……看来这个动作在眼前这个人面前明显变成了主动勾引。

“这、这里不太好吧……”要在这种地方做一些不可描述的事情什么的。莫名其妙的，她脑子里第一反应就是这个地点不对，身下是硬实的木床板，身上是眼前这个烫的不行的人，万一被别人听的她真的不能再做人了。

似乎听到轻笑声，果然被嘲笑了。

不对，自己还没有和夏妥协，怎么可以被这家伙牵着鼻子走。

“我觉得吧……”他缓缓说道，似乎在刻意隐藏笑意，然后忽然咬住她的一侧耳垂，含糊地继续说，“在这里肯定有和在家做不一样的感觉。”

流氓啊！露西脑海里瞬间闪过这个词汇。

话音刚落，这手有慢慢游移到大腿的趋势，垂落在床外的露西的腿不禁因为刺激而晃动起来，偏偏这家伙跪坐在她的两腿之间，让她根本连并拢的机会都没有，露西有些气急败坏地在黑暗中瞪他，大腿渐渐变得清凉起来。

裙子，快被他掀到上面了啊。

“住、住手啊……”这个地方的隔音用脚趾头想也是很差的，如果任由夏这个没皮没脸的人这样胡闹下去，事情肯定会不可收拾的，还是趁自己有理智之前阻止他。

“露西。”

“干嘛啦！”下意识地就回答了。

“好滑。”

“……”这家伙是把自己的腿当做什么啊，以前完全看不出这个人对自己大腿有这种奇怪的执念，还有，这是性骚扰吧。

“不过，不知道是不是哪里都很滑……”他说着，还没等她反应过来他在说什么，下一秒她就急了。

他的手直接就开始扯自己底裤的一边，手指勾住，这意思就是要脱掉啊。

“夏！”她惊呼，却被夏一把捂住嘴。

“露西，不是你不想被人发现的吗，现在又叫这么响。”

“！！！”

从远处看似乎只能看见高大的青年跪坐在木板床上，但是仔细看便会发现青年腿两旁有两条修长白皙的腿在不停上下摆动。

半晌，他拿开自己的手，身下的这个人马上向一侧别开头，整个人散发出不满及委屈的气息。

“喂，你是水做的吗？”以为她又和刚才一样的夏笨拙地伸出手去胡乱抹露西的眼眶，随后马上被露西给打掉。

“我才没有哭啊。”她闷声说道。

“明明有，露西是爱哭鬼吧，比公会里那群小鬼还爱哭。”

“我说了我没有……”

一贯霸道地以吻封缄，他灵活的舌头一下子就探了进来，宽厚的大掌也插入到了她的发间，后脑勺被稍稍托起，那个人的气息几乎包围了她。

唾液交换间，两个人的气息都紊乱了起来，似乎已经不满足于仅仅只是接吻了，感觉到了双腿间传来的熟悉的热度，这具身体也是这么强烈地渴望着他，

有暧昧的液体顺着她的嘴角流出，已经分不清到底是谁的了。

他的手又开始动作了，继续着刚才没做完的事情，一边吻着身下的人一边平静地仿佛在做一件很普通的事情一般脱下她的底裤，熟练得让露西自己都觉得这个人做这种事情已经到了炉火纯青的地步。

将底裤褪到她的膝盖处后，感觉这样依旧不便于行事的夏先生撑起身，一手抓起露西的一条大腿抬起，将底裤从这条腿上褪下，另一边就让它挂着吧，做完这一切见身下的人似乎也还没反应过来，满足地叹了口气又压了上去。

从里到外抚上大腿内侧，手掌感觉到对方隐约脉搏的跳动，他稍烫的体温流连在两腿之间，稍稍触及敏感的穴口，灼热的指尖撩过花瓣，让她双腿不禁打颤地想并拢。

食指探入，修长的异物充满恶意地在内里打着圈，她被刺激得抬高下颚，曲线优美。

不一会儿因为酥麻而缓慢溢出的液体顺着花穴的弧度流出，但是他丝毫没有停止的意思。

都到这种地步了，夏的性格她也不是不知道，既然是已经决定要做了的事情就不可能会停止，更何况他对这种事情一直都有着莫名的执着，但是现在自己的情况是裙子被撩到了小腹这里，下半身也已经真空，而他全身上下还是整齐，对她也太不公平了吧。

夏拨开两片花瓣，又推进一根手指，她被攻击得节节败退，身旁的床单被拽得几近变形，仅仅只是这样便让她骨头酥麻，全身上下溃不成军。

依旧是缓慢地推入，她眼神湿漉地看着对方，却被一下吻住。

他的手指来回搅动扩张，肉壁内像水波一般荡漾。

现在不管是上面还是下面都被强势攻击。

感觉自己那被他卷起的舌尖都在发烫，因为仰着无法吞咽的液体都顺着脸颊流下，空气中除了自己抑制的喘气声就只剩下交缠唾液的水声。

正想开口说些什么，她忽然浑身僵住了，门外隐约传来了脚步声，就在门口，已经很近了。

夏肯定很早已经察觉到了，这家伙都不会慌的吗。

“有、有人啊……”露西压低自己的声音，这种时候有人推门进来还不如让她自杀好了，内裤褪下一半尚挂在一边膝盖上，就连裙子也成了摆设，还被夏用这种姿势压在身下。

“不要管他。”完全不在意这么多的夏不悦她的注意力不集中，一个个吻顺着最开始的唇蔓延到下巴，裸露出的脖颈还有锁骨。使坏地将手从衣服下伸入一把捏住一侧浑圆，熟练地把玩。

见他完全没有收手的意思，露西也不敢发出太大的声音，只好任由他胡闹，这种偷情的感觉几乎要把她的脑子给烧坏，明明是正常的男女朋友做这种事情，她却紧张得不行。

门外的脚步声似乎停留了片刻，露西的呼吸都要停了，手不禁抓住了夏结实的手臂，想找个发力点，但无奈因为肌肉的缘故她几乎抓不住什么。

“睡着了么，可是刚刚好像听到了露西的声音啊。”

是艾尔莎啊，露西更怕了，反倒夏特别喜欢她这个样子，就好像受惊的兔子一样惶恐，但偏偏还是拿他没有办法。

“睡了吧，大半夜的。”紧接着是格雷的声音，露西感觉要窒息了，一个就算了，竟然还是两个。

她睁大眼睛瞪着夏，知道这个人肯定可以看到她的表情，但是他根本就不管这么多，反倒还变本加厉地把她的衣服也推到了隆起的上方，用几乎每个成熟男人都熟练的解内衣技能轻松使她的双乳得到了解放，然后埋头啃咬。

宁谧的夜晚，就算她的听力没有他这么好，耳边也回荡着吮吸的声音，听的人脸红心跳却又不敢发声，只能咬住自己的手指看向一片漆黑的天花板。

“走吧，她今天也很累了。”门外的人说道，随后交谈声便渐渐消失在了细碎的脚步声中，渐行渐远。

在内心松了一口气的露西平静下来。

“露西好像很喜欢在别人面前做坏事。”他从她胸前抬起头，语气里带着调侃。

“也不想想是谁做的啊。”

“不生气了？”

早就已经习惯了夏转移话题以及答非所问能力之强大的露西很快反应了过来，“不是你生气的吗？”

“是我。”

“啊？”

“所以你要哄我。”

“……”她可以拒绝这个要求吗？

“本来不想这么快的……”他说着，抓住她的手探向自己那一处，露西被这温度烫的条件反射向后缩。

喂，哪有人忽然就把别人的手往那种地方摸啊。

事到如今，再矫情也显得太多余了，她咬了咬唇，轻轻闭上眼睛，脸部发烫似乎红到了耳朵尖。

过了几秒，还是没等到眼前的人以前惯有的动作，她不耐烦地稍稍睁开一只眼打算去偷瞄他，却被一把托住背拽了起来。

等反应过来的时候自己已经坐在夏身上了，面对面抱着的姿势使得下身贴合得更加紧密，因为下面未着寸缕的缘故，露西清楚地感觉到了他的变化，脸又不可抑制地发烫。

明明已经是个健全的成年人了，每次这种事情她还是不能做到和夏一样稀疏平常，或者说这个人就算无关年龄，夏对这种事情一直以来也是像去吃顿饭一样。

“这样腿就没事了。”

等等，露西！不要因为他说出这样的话就感动，这家伙只是为了自己方便行事罢了。露西压抑住自己内心狂跳的少女心，觉得自己不能将夏的话往那种方面想。

不过真是太委屈他了，每次自己腿勾住他的腰的时候，他都是一脸特别爽的样子，估计是个人的特别嗜好，但是因为现在自己脚踝受伤的缘故，不得不改变体位对这个对这方面异常挑剔的人一定是一个巨大的打击。

即使坐在他身上也没比夏高出多少的露西从上方看着他，伸出手在他脸上摸着，这张脸她看了无数次，用俗气点的话来说就是怎么也看不厌，当然这种话她是死都不会说出口的。

“好冷啊……”忽然没头没脑说着的夏将手从她衣服下摆探到背部，滑腻如绸布般的背让他爱不释手，尤其中间微微凹陷下去的地方更是让他沉醉不已。

“诶？为什么会冷，感冒了吗？”

“进去就不冷了……”他声音沙哑地答道，轻轻咬住一端的乳尖，空着的手把玩着旁边那个。

“进、进去？哪里……”露西被他弄得说不出一句完整的话，直到身下抵到熟悉的物件时才恍然大悟。

这家伙现在真的是荤话随口就说出来还不带脸红。

即使之前已经动情，但坐着的姿势本来就强势霸道，进去的那一刹那她还是痛得皱起了眉头，微不可查地蜷了蜷身子抓紧身下人的肩膀，长长的指甲陷入肌理，忍不住将脑袋也埋进了他的颈窝，浑身都有些颤抖起来，隐约间感觉他的动作顿住了，放在她背上的手安抚性地拍了拍，然后上下抚摸，似乎在理顺毛一样，露西莫名这么想到。

“露西，好紧。”

“……”这种时候已经说不出话的露西只能呜咽着发出哼唧声，也没有多余的力气和他争执。

似乎是因为照顾到她脚踝上伤的缘故，夏也没有和以前一样用力，反倒是有意研磨一般，下身的无名火跟着窜向全身，夏目光深沉地捏住她的下颚略带急促地吻上去。

让人无法拒绝的欲望，露西垂下头和他唇齿纠缠。

就像是渴望水的沙漠旅人一般将自己整个人攀在他身上，可以感觉到他放在自己背上的手臂在收紧，他的舌头每往她的口腔深处探索一步，便引起她的轻颤，就连牙关都因为刺激而发烫，那莫名的痒意绵延至全身。

她虚虚抬起柔软的胳膊缠住他的脖颈，沿着后颈将手指插入发间，青葱的十指穿插在樱色的头发中。

欲望因为这样霸道的姿势整根没入她的体内，他搂着她的腰轻而易举地将她向上提起便又接着退出，随后又再一次顶进，露西感觉自己的意识都在被击溃。

“嗯……”身体就像是着火了一般无从发泄，就连撑开眼皮对她来说都是巨大的折磨。

窗外偶尔传来沙沙的树叶声，已经入秋的夜晚凉风习习却都抵不过昏暗室内的火热。

一下又一下，如果刚开始确实有顾忌到自己的腿伤而有所保留的话，现在的夏完全已经是大肆鞭挞了，冲撞得她身体上下摇晃，就连脖子都泛着粉红，原本被全数扎在后脑勺的马尾都散落了，发绳堪堪绑住金色长发的下半部分，整个人看起来狼狈又凌乱，但这样的露西却几乎牵制着夏的神经，让他无法控制。

“啊……慢、慢点……”想要更多的夏凭借本能肆意冲撞着，被紧窒紧紧包裹着的感觉让他刺激得全身酥麻，她隐约带着哭腔的求饶声混杂着律动的声音。

每一次的抽动都带出壁肉，不管是她还是他都被这种感觉刺激得额头渗出汗水。

之前没被褪下裙子的缘故，她看不到下面的景象，但是光让她想象，露西的脑子就好像要爆炸了一般，无法思考。

下腹部就像引燃自己的地方，被一阵接一阵的火焰灼烧后几乎也要将她拖入浴火，就连她自己都不受控制得包紧他，这种糜烂的快感吞噬了她本就摇摇欲坠的意识。

夏一手扣住她的后脑勺，不让她的唇舌逃离，另一手包裹住她酥软的丰盈，下身被侵犯着，即使是现在被灼热的掌心包裹着，她都没有一开始那么酥麻。

他带着沙哑的喘息声就绵延在自己耳边，缠绕不绝，和她的混杂在一起，却又完全被下身碰撞的声音盖过。

莫名感觉心头一阵无名火的夏稍稍松开她，三下五除二地脱下上衣向后一抛也不管丢在哪里，健硕不显得臃肿的身躯贴上她的，露西更加清楚地感觉到了对方正在燃烧的体温。

“夏……”她嗫嚅，被他捞起那条受了伤的腿，穴口再次被捅入，还差一点完全没进入，即使是这样，她都感觉自己会不会被贯穿。

她微张着嘴，大口吸气，只感觉喉咙口一阵干涩。

露西抚上夏的背部，顺着背部那道优雅的线条向上，指尖流连般蹦窜。

只一下的时间，他又稍稍退出，接着在她还没来得及松口气的时候闯入，直刺激得她几乎说不出话，丰满的胸脯上下剧烈起伏。

露西半眯着眼，入目皆是白茫茫一片看不真切，唯有眼前那墨绿色瞳眸在黑夜中清晰可见，专注而充满占有欲。

嘴角尚存些许液体，他倾身舔舐干净，一如野兽的本能。

她被他这样弄得下身愈发难耐，被里面的频率捣弄得下腹部禁不住涌出一股热流，源源不断就像是要将他的欲望推拒出去。

夏被她绞紧得倒吸口气，额头也不禁又冒出了些许薄汗，露西被这样弄得几乎瘫倒，无骨般地将头埋在他的颈窝。

但是停留在她穴道的抽送却丝毫不减，反而因着这润滑液体的缘故有越演越烈的趋势，露西攀着夏背部的手指都不禁蜷曲，尖锐的指甲在他光滑的背部留下道道抓痕，这样的痛对身下的这个人来说根本不算什么。

早就已经没有多余的力气挺动腰部，她完全就靠着对方腰部的耸动被占有，就算这样没怎么出力气，她还是感觉双腿乃至全身都酸软得不像话。

他的速度在加快，她几乎感觉自己就要失去意识了，自己已经要被文火燃烧殆尽。

伴随着一阵剧烈的抽送，露西便被他一手拽起，穴口离开欲望，还没来得及反应什么，就感觉到那液体尽数喷射在了她的大腿根部，她被做得大腿直打颤。夏的喘息尚留在她的耳畔，然后被吻住，包裹住她的唇瓣，舌尖滑过牙齿，似是暴风雨后的宁静。

她被累得根本说不出话，漫长的欢愉渐渐趋于平静后抬了抬手臂才有力气报复性地捏住他的耳朵。

因为一直压抑着自己的声音防止被别人听到的缘故，露西并没有和以前一样嗓子沙哑，但依旧虚弱地说道，“下次，绝对不陪你玩了。”

她指的是在冒着被别人发现的危险陪着他干这种事情。

早就已经恢复了的夏听着她的声音顿时感觉下身又蠢蠢欲动起来，可是没再继续动作，感觉自己刚才似乎做得有点过火。

“露西，亲我一下。”他稍稍分开两人，捧着她的脸，这种话竟然说得一本正经。

“……”

明明已经二十几岁的人了，仍旧感觉自己在照顾一个吃不到糖的孩子一样的露西不得不凑上去飞快地在他左脸上点了一下。

本来可能这样的景象在其他人看来肯定是特别和谐纯洁的情侣相处，如果忽略掉挂在膝盖上的内裤以及被推到胸部上方的衣服的话。

“不够……”

再在右边轻点一下。

“不够。”

再额头一下。

“不够，不够，不够。”

双眼、鼻子……

“不够的无数次。”

“你去死啊！”

够了啊，这家伙当自己是什么啊。

“我死了的话，那露西怎么办，是寡妇吗？”

“什么寡妇啊，谁教你的啊喂！”

“这不是常识吗，丈夫死了的女人都是寡妇。”

这么一说她竟然无力辩驳，没有力气打他，露西只得伸出手抓住他脸颊旁的肉使劲往外扯，说是使劲，对夏来说几乎是没用力气一般。

“这么有力气的话，再来一次吧。”

夏即使被她抓着，还是吐出了完整的句子，惊得露西连忙放开了手。

他的眼神下一秒又变得幽深，抓住她的一只手，托起她的臀部小心翼翼地把她压在了床上。

身下露西茫然惶恐的样子正好勾起了夏的欲望，内心邪念的种子瞬间破土。

穴口依旧湿润，他进入得比之前轻松多了，无法拒绝夏的露西低低呜咽着，自由自主地弓着腰去迎合他的抽送，却似乎是将她胸前饱满的两团送到他的眼前，夏自然是低头含住，舌尖辗转。

“露西……”他开口喊她。

露西意识混乱地听到自己的名字正想回应什么，说出口的话又被顶撞成呻吟，她身体内有什么东西在等待炸裂，肉体交合的地方，旖旎淫糜。

她的身体里有他渴望的东西，深深吸引着他，这一点即使是后来意识到的也不迟。

不知道从什么时候开始，他就无法逃离了。

夏一向是这样的人，她想要一朵花，他就给她一整棵树，她想要快乐地生活，那他就将她的整个未来揽在自己怀里。

狭小的木屋似乎有一股无名火，暗自燃烧。

屋外从一开始就没有停歇过的树叶沙沙声缠绕在树林中，就连月亮也隐秘在了厚实的云层中，本就不多的月光渐渐消失，徒留一片黑暗。

再过不久，又是新的一天。

FIN.


End file.
